The Ungolden Trio
by Krymsan-Dragyness
Summary: Okay the first chapter is cheesy, but give it a try. Hermione and her friends are no longer goody goody, and if Draco Malfoy plays his cards right... well you'll just have to find out for yourself...
1. insert crappy chapter title here

A/N: Ok, was inspired to write this fic by, the story Low. No I did not steal anything from it, I just got a semi brilliant idea for a fan fic so last night I put some thoughts together and came up with this... My beta reader hasn't even seen this... She doesn't even know I wrote this.. Oh well... She will find out eventually... But right now I want you people to r/r.. And if you or some one else wrote a story about Hermione getting Punked/Gothed out please sent me the name of the story, because I will be more then happy to r/r... Thanks Love you all!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_ Chapter One: (insert crappy chapter name here)  
  
Hermione walked down the plat form, followed by her two best friends. The three of them had gone through some changes over the summer. Harry was sporting a System of a Down t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. He was a good 5.11' (Lolz, I couldn't resist...), his once messy black hair had blood red streaks through it, he had an eyebrow ring at the end of his left brow, and earings that made his lobe stretch out to the size of a dime, and a few tatoo's on his left arm.  
  
Ron was wearing a Disturbed shirt, and black baggy jeans. Ron had gone through similar changes as Harry. He was two inches taller then Harry, his fiery red hair was now a indigo blue colour, which was spiked, he also acquired lip ring which was in the middle of his bottom lip, one barb wire arm band tatoo on his left arm, and several different tatoo's on his right arm.  
  
Hermione's attire consisted of red fish net, a black skirt with strips of leather on it, black leather boots, and a black tank top that said 'Not All People Are Evil, Some Are Dead' on it in blood red letters. She had a tatoo of a black star at the corner of her left eye, a tongue ring, a belly button ring, and her hair, now died purplish red, with gold frosted tips, was no longer bushy or a frizz ball, but in tight ringlets.  
  
The three walked unfazed by the amount of stares they got from their fellow school mates. The trio loaded their trunks and got into their compartment.  
  
"They all gawked at us like they have never seen a goth or punk before," Ron complained. Once they were into their compartment. Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione, who kept her eye's on the people moving around outside the train.  
  
"Well Ron, I hate to burst your bubble, but most of them probably haven't," Harry reminded him. Sifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I only suppose it goes down hill from here," Hermione sighed.  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Harry smiled evilly.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Did I say it was a bad thing?"  
  
"No, I said you make it sound like it's a bad thing," Harry repeated.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Nothing is the way it sounds any more..." she trailed of in her own thoughts, as her gaze traveled back to the window.  
  
The train pulled ahead, almost causing Ron to fall out of his seat. "Fucking Train!" Ron cursed.  
  
"Calm down man, it's just a bloody train," Harry chuckled at his friends stupidity.  
  
"I don't fucking care if it's a train or not," Ron sneered.  
  
Hermione stuffed her ear phones into her ears, to drown out Ron's ranting about the train. 'I''VE TOLD YOU THIS ONCE BEFORE, CAN''T CONTROL ME IF YOU TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN YOU''RE GONNA BREAK I FEEL YOU'RE EVERY NOTHING THAT YOU''RE DOING FOR ME I'M THINKING YOU OUTTA MAKE YOUR OWN WAY I STAND ALONE INSIDE' Godsmacks' I Stand Alone, played in her enchanted diskman. Of course the ministry had sent her at least a dozen owls, telling her that no magic was to be used out side of Hogwarts, but they never did anything besides sent the stupid owls. 'YOU'RE ALWAYS HIDING BEHIND YOU''RE SO- CALLED GODDESS SO WHAT? YOU DON''T THINK THAT WE CAN SEE YOUR FACE? RESSURECTED BACK BEFORE THE FINAL FALLING I''LL NEVER REST UNTIL I CAN MAKE MY OWN WAY I'M NOT AFRAID OF FADING I STAND ALONE FEELING YOUR STING DOWN INSIDE ME I''M NOT DYING FOR IT I STAND ALONE EVERYTHING THAT I BELIEVE IS FADING I STAND ALONE INSIDE AND NOW IT''S MY TIME, IT''S MY TIME TO DREAM, DREAM OF THE SKIES MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT THIS PLACE ISN'T PLAGUED BY THE POISON IN ME AND HELP ME DECIDE IF MY FIRE WILL BURN OUT BEFORE YOU CAN BREATHE INTO ME ...' The song finished and started the next when Harry pried the head phones from her head.  
  
"What gives!?!" Hermione barked at him.  
  
"Sorry," Harry grumbled. "I was just wondering what you planned on doing on our first day back?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron added a spark growing in his eye. "Let's do something very evil for our first day back."  
  
"You both really have a one track mind," Hermione sighed, although she was happy to explain what was going to happen during the feast.  
  
Ron, and Harry both gave her innocent puppy dog faces, well puppy dogs with horns and pitch forks.  
  
"Fine," Hermione gave in. "But only because I can't stand the sight of those pathetic puppy dog faces... ugh... That disgusts me."  
  
"Now we wouldn't want to disgust a young beautiful women such as your self, now would we," observed a oh-so-familiar voice.  
  
"Finally a man who understands," Hermione chuckled, she knew it was none other then Draco Malfoy, but she wanted to play some games first. "And who might you be?" She smiled coyly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, my fair lady," Draco swept up her hand and kissed her on the knuckles.  
  
Hermione had to stifle back the strong urge to laugh hysterically.  
  
Harry and Ron were now in a standing position ready to attack. "Stay away from her 'Malfoy'" Ron drawled.  
  
"What do we have here, is that you Weasel? You have changed this summer," then it clicked, almost immediately he understood who the three people who occupied this compartment were. "Potty and Granger have as well, what happened your parents finally let you join the circus?" Draco still didn't drop Hermione's hand.  
  
"No Draco," she cooed. Grinning evilly as his head snapped down to look at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I went to visit some relatives, Harry and Ron joined me, and we had the time of our lives. No circus involved," she turned her attention to the other two boy's. "Right guys?"  
  
They nodded and Draco dropped finally dropped her hand. "What the hell did you do this summer?"  
  
"That's for us to know, and you to find out," she smiled and turned her concentration back on the window as the scenery flew by. "Now if you would please leave us, my friends and I have some matters to discuss before we return to school."  
  
"Look if you guy's are going to have a three some and don't want me around, all you had to do was say so," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked like they were going to kill him, but unfortunately for them Hermione spoke first. "You shouldn't assume things Draco," she informed him in a tisk tisk tone of voice. "I did tell you the truth, which I don't do often, so if you would kindly remove yourself from this compartment no harm will be done. But if you choose to refuse," she smiled although throughout the entire conversation her gaze did not stray from the window. "I will remove you myself," at the last part she decided to turn to him.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, he just left. He was shocked and confused about what he had witnessed. The once golden trio had completely changed, it seemed like the little sixth year golden Gryfondors he knew last year had left, and in there place three new bold and evil people were left.  
  
His thoughts were on Hermione most of the time, she was now beautiful. Not that she was never beautiful he just hadn't realized it until then. He bet Potter and Weasley didn't even fathom the idea that she had the utter ability to control them. But she had, over the summer she had changed, an in the process changed them as well. For better or for worse, he was determined to find out.  
  
***  
  
"McGonagall is gonna be pissed when she finds out we did it!" Harry exclaimed rather excitedly.  
  
"Well she won't is everything goes according to plan," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"This would even make Fred and George's pranks look like kids stuff," Ron chimed.  
  
"And this is only the beginning," An evil grin spread across her once innocent face.  
  
"Remind me never to make you angry," Harry said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but I was running out of ideas... I know I kinda left a cliffy, but reasons why they changed will be explained... I promise... So see that little purple button, click it, make me happy and I'll write some more!!! 


	2. A Plane Trip

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews... My stupid computer isn't working properly so I can't go on the Internet at the moment... Stupid mother... She did this so I couldn't go on the Internet while she went to base ball... I hate to burst her bubble, but I didn't want to go on the Internet... I want to write my three stories I'm working on... She would have had more success if she took the keyboard... But alas I didn't even go on the computer until now so her efforts were not necessary... My beta reader now knows of my new story... And has helped me come up with some ideas for possible pranks... I will give her credit... GO MAGE KITTY!!!! But this fic also inspired her to write a fic, not similar in any way, but inspired none the less... I am rambling... sorry on with the Disclaimed...  
  
Disclaimer: I have failed to realize until now my story does not have a disclaimer... Well, all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling... I do own some up coming characters, trust me I will not let you go until you know that I own them... My muse (which I have yet to name, who is a punk, that is in love with nu metal type music), is to blame when the story has no plot.... And my dearly beloved beta reader has helped me come up with some of the pranks, that I have no doubt in my mind are indeed 'different'... Enough said on with the story...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Chapter Two: A Plain Trip  
  
"I am NOT going to spend the summer holidays, with my vapid cousin's!!! I want to spend my vacation with friends people I ACTUALLY enjoy being around!!! I promised Harry and Ron that we would hang out this summer. I will not be shipped off to another country to keep up family appearances!!! This is utterly the worse thing that could possibly happen, why me? Why do I have to go? Why can't you guy's just say I have SARS (Severe Acute Repertory Syndrom, it is a illness which impairs your breathing...), or something?" Hermione argued.  
  
"Because I will not lie, you are going and that's final," Mr. Granger enforced.  
  
"Noooooo!" Hermione whaled rather immature for her age, and intelligence. "Please you can't be serious! I never get to see Ron and Harry over the holidays, just this once! After this we will never get another chance!"  
  
Mrs. Granger being a little softer formed a plan to get her daughter to go, willingly, and allow her to spend time with her school mates. "What if Harry and Ron were to join you, would it not be so bad?"  
  
"And risk them being tortured by my half wit cousin's? No way!" Hermione argued a losing battle.  
  
"Fine then you can go alone if you like, it's not me problem," Mr. Granger dismissed his wife's attempts to get his daughter to go.  
  
Hermione contemplated the out come of the summer: 1) She could go alone, and miss out on all the fun her to best friends have without her during the holidays, hang around her dense cousin's who's life purpose is to make her life miserable, wallow in self pitty, and make her parents happy. 2) Take her friends with her, maybe even get back at her cousin's, enjoy her friends company, and possibly still make her parents happy by going. "How long would we have to stay in Canada?"  
  
"Till summer ends," Mrs. Granger informed her.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Do we have to talk to associate with them at any point in time?"  
  
"Naturally," Mrs. Granger stated more or less amused.  
  
"You can't go because?"  
  
"We have to work," this time it was Mr. Granger, it seemed as though he was growing very agitated as each second passed.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"In two days," Mrs. Granger resumed answering her daughters questions.  
  
Hermione groaned again. "And I have to go why?"  
  
"Because you were invited, and you haven't seen them in three years!" Mr. Granger was on the verge of yelling.  
  
"Well it's not like they made any particular effort to come and see me," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"I suggest you go pack, and owl your friends about going," Mrs. Granger stopped the argument before it got the chance to heat up. "And if their parents have any questions they can ask me," and then she quickly added. "If they can't go, your on your own. So don't even try to convince me that you shouldn't have to go, because you don't have any one there to hang out with."  
  
Hermione sighed, her mother new her all to well... She owled both Harry and Ron, that night using her knew owl that her parents had bought her when she made prefect at the beginning of that year. She told them that she was going to go to Canada and visit her relatives for the entire summer holidays, and that she would be most aggrieved if they did not join her.  
  
Early the next morning her owl arrived caring two letters. The first one read:  
  
'Hey Hermione,  
  
Sorry, but I'm going to visit Charlie for the first part of the summer holidays. I could join you later though, my mom says it would be alright. I've never been to Canada before? What's it like? Do they have any good Quidditch teams? What are your relatives like? How's the food over there? Do they make mustard and marshmallow sandwiches too? Tell Harry I say hi if you see him before I do... Your friend, Ron'  
  
Hermione's heart sank as she read the first letter. Ron wouldn't be able to join her for the first part of the summer. She dwelled on the fact for the moment, before opening the second letter. She was now petrified that nether of them were going to be able to go with her. She opened the letter like it was a bomb waiting to go off, she was very gentle, even though it would not change the answer on the page.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
My aunt and uncle...(A/N: I'm tired I'm going to bed, it's like 1:00 am... I'll finish this later...)... Are more then happy to get rid of me for the summer!!! They want to go to Paris this summer and were going to stick me with some cat fanatic that smells funny and lives down the street... Although they are still threatening that if I mis behave or turn anything into something then it's original form I will be killed by a blunt axe... See you later, Harry Potter'  
  
Hermione exhaled, she just noticed that she was holding her breath. "He can go!" she jumped up and down, although her little celebration fell on death ears...  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
Hermione met Harry at the air port. The two of them attracted a little attention with their caged owls. In fact Hermione's parents tried to purse way her not to take her owl, but she refused to give it up.  
  
"Thank you again for coming with me Harry, you have no idea how boring this would have been without you," Hermione told him.  
  
"I should be the one who is thanking you, if it weren't for your owl, I could be stuck with litter boxes and tuna right now," Harry smiled, obviously thinking of the sweet bird of freedom that he was about to board.  
  
"Passport please," a mono tone voice, that sounded slightly feminine, snapped them both back to reality.  
  
They both went through security, and boarded the plane. It was a very uneventful trip, so the only thing I will mention is the fact that, Harry found out the hard way he gets plane sick. Which was really funny to Hermione, because of the fact he was on the house Quidditch team. She stopped laughing when he spewed all over her shoe's when the bag he had broke.  
  
When the plane did finally land at the Toronto Air Port, Hermione and Harry both spent a great deal of time in the washrooms. It amazed Harry how much he could through up, even though he hadn't eaten for two days do to anticipation. But know that he was there, he didn't really want anything to be exciting. All he wanted was a half decent toilet bowl, and some Gravoll.  
  
Hermione finished cleaning her shoe's, and went to go find her aunt. She did love her aunt and uncle she just really deplored her cousin's. Her aunt Belle was her mother's sister, she worked as a interior decorator. Her uncle Paul worked as a divorce lawyer. They all lived in Sudbury Ontario, not a very large town, but it was the nickel capital of the world. (A/N: YAY Sudbury!!! No I don't live there... any more... I moved... But it's where I grew up and it's only 5 hrs away from Toronto, well that depends on who's driving... Oh well, I'll continue...)  
  
Hermione spotted her cousin Draven on the other side of the plexiglass, he had changed a bit. He was two years older then her, he had black spiky hair and a snake tatoo spiraling down his arm. At first she thought that it wasn't him, but his golden eye's gave him away. He wore a smug expression when he noticed she was staring. He played with his now visible eyebrow ring.  
  
At that point Harry choose to emerge from the mens room, clutching his stomach. Hermione could here him moaning as he approached. "Let's grab our trunks and get moving, I'd rather not stay here longer then I have to."  
  
She smiled and nodded, not taking her gaze off her older cousin. But soon her eye contact was broken when Harry dragged her away. Quickly they hulled their trunks over to Hermione's cousin. She didn't speak to him, and he didn't speak to her. Draven helped them get their things into a van parked outside. Without any words, with the exception of Harry's moaning and the radio, they set off for Sudbury.  
  
Hermione loved the scenery, as rock's, tree's, and farms whizzed by. Harry took a liking to it to, so the entire trip was silent. It was pitch black by the time they got into the outskirts of Sudbury, Harry most likely felt the affects of 'Jet Leg', because he had been snoring for two hours now.  
  
"Who's your guy friend?" Draven finally broke the silence.  
  
"Harry Potter," Hermione replied like it explained everything.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Draven tried to make conversation.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that over boy that's coming your boy friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to answer all my questions, with a no?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draven cracked up, he knew his cousin didn't like him, but he had know idea she was this stubborn. "Why are you so angry, I haven't even started bothering you yet, it's going to be no fun now."  
  
"I'm here against my own will," Hermione simply put it. "But it's nice to know that I'm only here, because you want to bug me, thanks I feel much better now," Hermione's voice was dripping with venom.  
  
"You're here against your own will, you make it sound like we kidnaped you or something."  
  
"No kidnaping would involve intelligence and rope, which you lack both," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," Draven faked being injured. He actually made it look like he was stabbed in the heart with a knife.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eye's. "Very mature."  
  
"Oh come on lighten up, how are you suppose to have any fun, if your always so serious. Your friends must be a couple a stiffs," Draven said.  
  
"My friends aren't stiffs," was all Hermione said in her defense. "Riiiiiiight," Draven prolonged the 'i' sound. "Me and Maya are going to a concert, you and your friend can come if you like."  
  
"What concert?" Hermione tried to sound interested.  
  
"Sum 41, it's not a big one but Maya really likes them, something about some guy named 'Cone' being really hot or somethin' like that. There like a pop rock group, I don't really listen to them metal is more my thing," Draven explained.  
  
"Sure, I guess I've never been to a concert before," Hermione shrugged.  
  
Draven slammed on his breaks, half because there was a red light and he wasn't paying attention. And the other half from shock that his sixteen year old cousin had never been to a concert.  
  
"Was that completely necessary?" Hermione asked, rather annoyed by the fact that her cousin wasn't paying attention to the road.  
  
"You have never been to a concert before?" it was kind of a rhetorical question, but he asked any way.  
  
"No, I have not."  
  
"You ever been skateboarding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Snowboarding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Listen to music that swears?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Robbed a pizza shop with a water gun?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Ever been to a party with out a chaperon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever got a tatoo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pierced anywhere besides your ear?"  
  
"Does it look like it?"  
  
"No," this time Draven said no.  
  
"Are you almost done with your annoying questions?"  
  
"Just one more, would you like to do any of those things this summer?" Draven asked.  
  
"But my parents would kill me," Hermione told him.  
  
"What they don't know wont hurt them, besides they made you come here, don't you want to live a little while you can?" Draven countered.  
  
"For once I think your right," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment," Draven chuckled as they finally pulled into a drive way, almost hidden from the tree's. A black haired girl, with hot pink streaks through it came running up to greet them.  
  
"Cousin," stated the girl, acknowledging Hermione's existence.  
  
"Maya," Hermione used the same tone of voice.  
  
The girl burst into fits of laughter causing Harry to wake up. "Oh, Hermione your always so serious!"  
  
But to her surprise Hermione smiled at her. "Things can change."  
  
And they did just that.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is a little longer. I know there are still a few explications that need to be answered but I tried... I'm going to try and flip back and forth, between the summer and the present... So I hope I don't make it difficult to read... I'm not sure if I explained this or not, but this story was completely spontaneous... I started writing it and I had no plot what so ever... If you like it please tell me... If you have any suggestions tell me... Peace out love you all!! 


	3. All Systems Go

A/N: Thank all of my wonderful reviewers!!! I haven't one complaint yet!!! *jumps up and down while doing the happy dance* Although my two best friends,*cough* Mage Kitty and Pyro Bass Devil *cough* have failed to review my second chapter... That might be because they were on a band trip... But that's still no excuse!! My stories are apparently comic relief for the small minded... What does that make me? I wrote them.... Oh well they say there are some things better left not unknown... I bet those are the same people who came up with the saying 'It's only fun until someone gets hurt.' I have news for them, it's true it's fun until someone gets hurt, after that it's hilarious!!! *disappears in a cloud of purple smoke*  
  
**************************************-_-  
*************************************  
  
Chapter Four: All Systems Go  
  
Hermione spotted Hannah Abbot, in the crowd of people heading into the castle. "Perfect," she muttered to herself. Quickly she reached the red head before she reached the large stony steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Hey Hannah, boy have you changed!"  
  
The Huffelpuff blushed. "Hermione Granger is that you?" Hannah asked.  
  
"In the flesh," Hermione smiled proudly. She previously heard Hannah had spent a boring summer at the beach, but in order for the prank to work she needed Hannah where she was.  
  
"What happened to you this summer?" Hannah urged.  
  
"Nothing interesting, I just visited some relatives," she lied, but that didn't really matter. "So what have you been up to this summer?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just..." and from then on the giggle girl went on in intricate detail about her summer on the lake. Hermione payed little to no attention to her.  
  
Over Hannah's shoulder Hermione spotted Harry talking to some girl in Hannah's house, and slightly ahead of him was Ron conversing with a Hufflepuff boy. She smiled at Harry signaling him to nod at Ron, who turned and nodded at her. A triangle of light sprang to life. Hermione cast a spell which hit the girl Harry was talking to, then a beam of light hit the boy Ron was speaking with, and finally a stream hit Hannah. Hannah's wand glowed a pale green then blue, and turned back to it's original colour.  
  
"And it was the funniest thing in the world!" Hannah was still chattering on about her vacation.  
  
Hermione laughed to make it look like she was listening. It worked because Hannah was laughing with her. Trying not to sound rude Hermione politely excused herself, and walked into the Great Hall, her side kicks quickly followed suit, taking their places beside her. Eye's followed their every movement. Much to Hermione's amusement.  
  
"How did it go with you guy's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry conformed.  
  
"Yep, all systems go," Ron smiled.  
  
"That is the last time you ever watch a movie," Harry muttered.  
  
"Are you both sure you put the timing spell on first," Hermione asked ignoring both their comments.  
  
"Yes," they both hissed simultaneously.  
  
At that point Albus Dumbledor stood up to address the hall. A red beam hit him clear in the throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. The Great Hall chuckled in response. A second stream of light sailed across the hall and hit the Sorting Hat, no one really noticed this though.  
  
"Since the Head Master is unable to do announcements at this point in time, I suggest we start with the Sorting ceremony," the Transfiguration Professor declared, picking up a large scroll. "Andrews, Conner."A little black haired boy scurried up to the stool. Minerva dropped the Hat on his head.  
  
"Mmmhhh, na swerdna hha... Gnol emit ecnis ev'I tem eno fo uoy," boomed a voice, although it could have been speaking parzletongue for all they knew, because quiet frankly no one understood a word. "Revelc, uoy lliw od llew ni LAWCNEVAR!"  
  
Everyone stared blankly. Another stream which was a pale green colour swept over each professor, except for Sprout. Dumbledor had figured out why the Sorting Hat was not speaking properly, but couldn't undo the spell, do to his er- condition, for lack of a better word. Teachers were now laughing uncontrollably, Severus Snape had knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice, Professor Sinistra was wobbling around looking for a cloth, Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures was yelling at his empty plate trying to summon food, and Minerva was having trouble reading the names off the scroll.  
  
The poor little boy stayed frozen on the stool as the Hat kept yelling over and over again, "LAWCNEVAR!"  
  
The entire hall burst into laughter as the faculty grumbled apart. The only words that could describe such a sight was sheer and utter lack of intelligence. The Head Master guided the poor boy over to the Ravenclaw table, while everyone was still howling with laughter.  
  
"Johnson, Jeanie," Minerva obviously skipping down the list to find something she could actually pronounce.  
  
A skinny little girl with long sunny hair climbed on top of the stool. The Transfiguration Professor pulled the Hat down over the girls eye's.  
  
"Saw taht yletelpomc yrassecen?" asked a muffled voice. The Hall erupted with new laughter, most were on the verge of tears.  
  
"SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledor.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with glee as their plan unfolded. Dumbledor had a silencing charm on, the entire staff had been put under a stupid curse, and the Sorting Hat was talking backwards. The best part of it all, was no one could pin it on them.  
  
Apparently the silencing charm warm off, and a very angry Dumbledor was staring into the crowd. "WHO DID THIS?"  
  
Those were the magic words which set off three charmed wands. Three streaks of colours, one red, one blue, and one green, set off for the ceiling. A Dragon, Phoenix, and Griffin were born from the colours. Shortly after they disappeared, and all eye's were on the Hufflepuffs, three to be exact.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Their plan played out perfectly!!! Don't worry there is more to come!!! This is just the beginning, as Hermione put it in the first chapter... Thank you guy's for reviewing!!! Chaw... Oh, and please review my other new story 'The Dark Poet', please, please, please, PLEASE!!! I really love reviews... thanks for all the support... Umm for lack of a better word... I'm going on vacation for ten days.... See you later!!! Crimson Dragoness )0( (Yes I changed my name...) 


	4. Thanks To Sum 41

A/N: I warn you all, this is the corniest thing I have ever written. I don't blame anyone if they resort to flaming me... Which in turn will be used to burn me at the stake so you all can roast marshmallows by the fire... If I have any reviewers left after this disastrous thing I call a chapter, please bare with me....  
  
Chapter Four: Thanks to Sum 41...  
  
It was annoyingly bright summer day, Hermione was hanging out with Harry, in the living room, trying to decide what they were going to do that evening. "I vote we see a movie!" "PAINT BALL!" Harry cheered excitedly.  
  
"Paint ball hurts," Maya said, striding into the room, visibly rubbing her elbow as if it were a wound serving a painful reminder that paint ball was a contact sport.  
  
"All the more reason!" Harry clapped his hands together excitedly.  
  
Maya shoot him a look that would have made the dark lord him self proud.  
  
Harry melted under her gaze. "Or maybe not..."  
  
"I think we should go to the Sum 41 concert, like we planned to way back when?" Maya scolded the two.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot about that," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "What time is that at?"  
  
"Umm...." Draven walked in too. "Eight-ish I think. I still can't believe that's going to be your first concert," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Mine too!" Harry piped in. "Well I don't think the Weird Sister's really count, that was a school thing..."  
  
"English band," Hermione laughed nervously before anyone could ask.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Maya said. "Come on 'Mione!"  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked nervously, as she was dragged up the stairs to Maya's bedroom.  
  
"We have to get ready silly!" Maya giggled slightly as her cousin's face was drained of all it's color. "And I'm going to give you a make over!" Maya squealed in delight.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back her groan.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
Hermione learned valuable lessons 1) always brush your own hair, 2) beauty equals pain, lots of pain, 3) hair die smells bad, and last of all 4) never trust Maya with a curling iron.  
  
After the grueling process was complete, Hermione descended down the stairs like some corny movie where the main Mary Sue character glided down the stair well to shock her unsuspecting prom date. Only this was Hermione, and she was going to a rock concert.  
  
Harry and Draven were waiting on the deck, keys in hand. "Took you long enough! You were up there for over five-" Harry stopped mid rant.  
  
"Hours, I know. Maya wouldn't let me leave, it was rather disturbing actually," Hermione informed him.  
  
Harry just stared at her unmoving.  
  
"What?" she finally asked, the eerie silence was getting to her.  
  
"W-w-what happened up there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Two things of hair die, tweezers, wax, make up, stick on nails, more make up, new clothes, and a very exhausted me," Maya smiled smugly. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yep," replied Draven.  
  
They all piled into the van, but Harry couldn't get over the fact how much Hermione had changed. And it had only been a few hours! Imagine what the summer would do to her.  
  
Hermione was clad in a blood red plaid skirt, like the kind he saw a punk girl wear on tv the other day, fish nets, a black tank top bearing a flamed skull, a spike bracelet, a choker, and black leather boots that only went up to her ankle. Her hair was now red-ish purple, and in ringlets.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" Hermione asked. "You've been staring at me since we were on the deck."  
  
She had dark red eye shadow on. "N-no you look great," Harry beamed, his eye's trance fixed on her blood red lips.  
  
Hermione thanked him for the compliment.  
  
Maya coughed loudly from the front passenger seat.  
  
"But it was Maya you did all the work," Hermione told him.  
  
"Your too kind," Maya said, followed by giggles.  
  
"Yes, and I had to go through all the pain," Hermione mumbled under her breathe.  
  
Harry chuckled slightly.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
The concert was almost over and Hermione was glad Harry had finally stopped staring at her. It was kind of creeping her out, he was her best friend, her confident, not some teenage boy strung out by his hormones. Or so she hoped. Hermione looked around to see if anyone else was watching her, seeing that on one was she sighed relief. She had always left boy stuff to Lavender and Pavarti. She didn't need to waste her time hanging around the Quiditch field flirting with some Ravenclaw, homework was far more important. 'Love is just Hormones reacting to someone else, nothing more nothing-' she stopped mid thought.  
  
Like some sort of melodramatic love story, all noise was lost. All the people had disappeared and it was only the two of them. Hermione had spotted him looking at her, more like stripping her of her garments with his eye's. Her breath was caught in her throat, she felt slightly weak in the knee's.  
  
His eye's were black, she couldn't tell where his pupal ended. He started to walk over to her, her heart pounded hard in her chest. His hair was electric blue, she imagined running her hands through it. She etched every facial feature into her mind.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she squeaked. Then took a few deep breaths and tried again. "Hey," it was a little more calmly but not by much.  
  
He smiled, and she felt her knees giving way under her, silently cursing her weight.  
  
"It's loud in here," she said stating the obvious, immediately a crimson blush claimed her cheeks, showing her embarrassment.  
  
"Very," he pretended not to notice the fact she had something painfully evident. "So do you live around here?"  
  
"No I'm visiting my cousins," Hermione told him.  
  
"Cool, where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"England," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Cool," he said, nodding his head to the music.  
  
"I like your hair," Hermione cursed her brain for shutting of leaving her to make stupid comments trying desperately to keep up the conversation.  
  
"Thanks," he chuckled. "Yours isn't that bad either."  
  
Hermione felt more heat rising to her cheeks making her want to put them on a cool surface. "Dance?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to jump up and down and shout, at concerts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"True," nodded the guy. "But if we can go far enough back we could."  
  
"No I couldn't possibly, I mean, no I can't," Hermione protested but he pulled her along to the back.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun!" he shouted over the music.  
  
"I can't dance," rebelled.  
  
"I'll teach you," he whispered in her ear, she tried to remember how to breath but it just wasn't working.  
  
"This isn't very good dancing music," she contradicted.  
  
"Use your imagination," he wrapped his arms around her waste incase she tried to run away.  
  
Hermione had proved to be a horrible dancer, every five seconds they either bumped heads of she stepped on his toes, once she accidently elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Have I injured you enough yet?" Hermione asked, praying to the heavens to strike her down.  
  
"It takes more then that to hurt me," he said.  
  
But Hermione could clearly see the large bump forming on his head. "Right, I'm going to go find my cousins, maybe I'll see you later."  
  
"I hope so," he placed a kiss on her forehead and disappeared mysteriously into the shadows.  
  
Hermione was to stunned to even think about moving.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice called to her.  
  
"Oh great, now this is the part where I wake up," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hermione!" the voice she recognized was Harry. "There you are! Why are you all the way back here?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione came out of her reverie. 'Well this really attractive guy pulled me back here to dance with me, I almost kill him because I'm a klutz, and he kissed me... on my forehead!' she thought about saying that, but reconsidered. "Oh it was getting hot up there, I needed a breather," she lied.  
  
Concern flickered across Harry's face.  
  
"I'm fine now, want to go back up?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Harry hauled her deep into the center.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Okay I want everybody to put their hands up in the air and do the Sum 41 solute!" screamed the lead singer, Maya had told her his name was Deryck.  
  
Hermione put her hands and made a four with one hand and stuck up her middle finger, to make a 41, just as Maya had told her to do.  
  
"Cool! Now turn to the person beside you," Deryck paused so everyone would do so.  
  
Hermione turned away from Harry, still a little shaken from his staring. She locked her eye's with the person beside her. Hypnotized by his black eye's, for the second time that evening.  
  
"Now say hello," Deryck waited for everyone to do so.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Deja vue," he said.  
  
"Shake hands."  
  
They did.  
  
"Ask their name."  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Travis Warrington," he answered. "And yours?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Now roll over!" exclaimed the drummer. He pouted when no one listened to him.  
  
"Now that your all acquainted, some time down the road you might see this person and say 'Hey, I know you from that Sum 41 concert. Hey want to get married?' And then you will have to phone me up and thank me for introducing you!" Deryck laughed. "Now for the last song of the evening!"  
  
Hermione blushed at the thought of marrying this total stranger.  
  
"I followed you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why?" she asked, she literally stopped breathing.  
  
"I never got your number," he said.  
  
But all she could think of was, how close his mouth was to her ear. His hot breath danced along her neck, she shuddered.  
  
"And I never got a good night kiss," he added, possibly an after thought.  
  
"Those don't come free," Harry said, pulling Hermione back, so there was more room between her and Travis.  
  
"Harry," Hermione hissed, at this moment she cursed her friend.  
  
The song finished and people started to leave.  
  
"Is this your cousin or your boyfriend?" Travis asked.  
  
"Neither, he's my friend," Hermione glared at Harry for being so inconsiderate.  
  
"I see," Travis said, then extended his hand to Harry. "Travis, Travis Warrington."  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said, but didn't take his offered hand.  
  
Some of the color drained from Travis's face, but he regained it almost instantly. "Where did you two meet?"  
  
"At school," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well we best be going, 'Mione," Harry grasped her hand and started to drag her to the exit.  
  
Hermione slipped out of his grip and scavenged in her purse trying to find a pen and some paper. Finding nothing she sighed. A blue tube caught her eye, 'perfect,' she thought. "Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?" Travis asked.  
  
"You wanted my number didn't you," Hermione smiled.  
  
Travis whipped out his hand and gave it to Hermione.  
  
She unscrewed the cap to her black eye liner. Praying to the Goddess that it wouldn't smudge, she wrote every number so gingerly that you would had to have been blind not to make out what it said. She blew on his hand drying the last bit up.  
  
"A little persistent aren't we?" Travis mused. Hermione blushed furiously, but feeling a little braver she swallowed and a tempted to say something witty back. But nothing came.  
  
"Does that mean I still get a kiss?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
Travis bended over and brushed his lips on hers. "Good night Hermione," he whispered right before she was whisked away by a merciless Harry Potter.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
On the way home Hermione mentally slapped herself a million times over. She had thought of over a hundred different things she could have said, each giving her the appeal of a coquette, like the sassy femme fatale from on of her romance novels. But no, her aptitude had to choose that evening to take a breather.  
  
'Why me?' Hermione asked silently, as they pulled into her cousins driveway.  
  
T.B.C. )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
A/N: For those of you who actually read through this far I congratulate you... I believe you all should get a prize!!! Or be admitted to some type of Hospital... In spite of that, thank you for reviewing... I am deeply contrite for not updating sooner... I would make up some petty excuse but I have none... My brain lacks it's creativity at the moment (I guess this chapter is kind of a proven point)....  
  
Love,  
  
Crimson Dragoness -o- )0( -o- 


	5. Lavenders Secret

A/N: I can't believe how corny that last chapter was... Oh my goddess... Some one shoot me... Where did my muse go?? Maybe I'll have to trade her in... I hear there's a two for one deal at Sears.... Anyway's, I'm sorry... I really hope this chapter is better... I don't exactly know what's going to happen so I'll just start writing....  
  
Chapter Five: Lavenders Secret  
  
"Hey 'Mione?" Ron asked. The three sum where heading to there first class, which, like every year, ended up being potions.  
  
"Yeah Ron?" Hermione asked slightly exhausted. Hermione had been up late last night thinking about Travis, again.  
  
"You never did tell us who was head boy this year," Ron confessed.  
  
"Oh you'll never guess!" she smirked.  
  
"Come on tell us!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Oh no! You have to guess, I'm not telling," she laughed evilly.  
  
"We'll tickle it out of you!" Harry warned.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Guess, guess, guess," she chanted crazed.  
  
"That's it," Ron thrust her up against the nearest wall and started attacking her sides with his fingers. (Author groans.... I'm pathetic...)  
  
"NO!" she squealed under him. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" She giggled insanely. "RON-N-NALD WEEE SLEY!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIIIIIIIIIIIIS INSTAAAANT, I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVVVVER HAVE KIIIIIDS!!!" Hermione was close to tears from laughing.  
  
"Is that a threat missy?" Ron implored.  
  
"NOOOO!" Hermione cried. "It's a fact!"  
  
Ron continued his assault. "Really?"  
  
Hermione wasted no time, with one swift movement her knee connected with his groin.  
  
"You bitch!" Ron hollered, he fell to the stone castle floor, holding his wounded 'area'.  
  
Hermione snickered with triumph. "I warned you," Hermione picked up her bag, that she dropped on the floor when she was attacked. "See you guy's at potions," Hermione blew Harry and Ron a kiss good bye, before scurrying off laughing nuttily to herself.  
  
"I'm gonna kill 'er," Ron stated, rolling around painfully on the floor.  
  
"I know mate, but right now we have potions," Harry reminded his best friend.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
Hermione had just made it to class in time. Her butt had barely touched the seat when the potions master strode in, his superior sneer already on. Hermione glanced around the room, she had chosen an empty counter in hopes that Harry and Ron would join her soon.  
  
While Snape was droning on about some potion equally as boring as his speech, the doors opened.  
  
Hermione perked up, already having her 'I'm so sorry it will never happen again,' repentance set in her mind.  
  
But it wasn't Harry or Ron, Draco Malfoy sashayed in with as much dignity as he could muster before the potions master through a temper tantrum. But then again Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin, but everyone knew after class Draco was going to here about it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence," the professor leered.  
  
"I try," Draco said with a bored tone lightly brushing his fingernails against his robes as if there were something disgraceful on them.  
  
The potions master sneered in Draco's general direction, then out of no where he started grinning, like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
The class momentarily came out of there stupor to witness this rare, yet scary opportunity. The room went silent as the professor kept grinning like mad. Hermione wondered if Snape had finally snapped after all these years of teaching pathetic excuses for adolescence.  
  
Harry and Ron chose that moment to enter the room, much more quiet then Malfoy's disturbance, but it wouldn't have made a difference, because the room was so silent it made just as much racket.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, Professor Snape sat there simpering, still, and Harry and Ron slipped into their seats beside Hermione.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy," Snape snapped briskly. "Your partners," he smiled, knowing full well that this could serve as an acceptable punishment, for his standards. "That goes for the rest of you, partner up, groups of three," he barked orders to the rest of the class.  
  
Hermione groaned, Parvati and Lavender appeared as if they had apparated. "Hey 'Mione!" they said in unison.  
  
"Hey guy's," Hermione smiled, making it bluntly obvious that it was fake.  
  
Lavender and Parvati giggled.  
  
"Sooo, 'Mione, what's up?" Lavender asked, as they both seated themselves on either side of her.  
"Nothing really just," Hermione watched horror struck as Parvati dumped the continence onto the table carelessly. "Just, uh, tired."  
  
"We heard you were busy this summer," Parvati winked.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, tell us your nitty gritty's!" Lavender chimed.  
  
Hermione stared at them oddly, but them again she did need some people to talk to while Harry and Ron served their detention with Snape for being late.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape growled from behind, causing the three to jump. "This is my class, not a social gathering! Ten points from Gryffindors, get to work!" he bellowed.  
  
Mutely the three girls started working on their potion, Hermione was a little glad that the potions master decided to make his intrusion on there conversation. She didn't have much against Lavender or Parvati, she just didn't want to make her summer a girly discussion with two giddy girls.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"For the fifty-th time, nothing happened this summer," Hermione growled in anger, at Lavender and Parvati. Apparently Snape's attempt at shutting the girls up didn't work, and for the past half hour Parvati and Lavender had been badgering her none stop.  
  
"Oh, come on 'Mione," Parvati nagged.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione," Lavender pleaded.  
  
"We heard you got around," Parvati winked and nudged Hermione playfully.  
  
Hermione clutched her hands at her sides. "Are you implying something?" Hermione asked, disdain dripping from every pore.  
  
Lavender raised her hands in defeat. "All we heard was that you had an 'interesting' summer," she tried to explain.  
  
"From who?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Some Slytherin chick. Rumor has it your not a virgin," Lavender grinned, like she was finally had some thing over Hermione.  
  
Hermione never had a reason to hate the Gryffindor girls, besides sticking their noses in other peoples affairs, and being the cause of almost every rumor started in Hogwarts. But right now Hermione couldn't take much more. "That's funny Lavender," Hermione smirked evilly. "I heard last year you slept with Neville after the Yule Ball. Rumors are great, aren't they? Never no what you might hear next," Hermione conjured up some fake photographs, which showed Lavender engaged with Neville. "Or see," Hermione handed her the evidence.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" Lavender shrieked. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING PARVATI!"  
  
"I-I- hadn't, I didn't say anything," Parvati said quietly.  
  
Lavender ran out of the room.  
  
Hermione smiled. She didn't know Lavender had actually slept with Neville. She had known Lavender had been a little late coming into the dorm that night. But the thought of her and Neville immersed in sex was too much.  
  
Everyone was staring at the trio, erm, duo of Gryffindor girls. There was a long eerie silence.  
  
Snape cleared his throat to speak, when a cauldron blew up.  
  
Greenness covered the entire classroom. A few people screamed in surprise, and everyone else groaned.  
  
"Weasley!" a male voice hollered. "What in the bloody hell did you do to our potion!" it was defiantly Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley," Snape sneered through gritted teeth. "Detention, clean this entire room, not one speck is left green. Understood?"  
  
Ron nodded mutely.  
  
"But professor, it wasn't Ron's-" Harry protested.  
  
"Then you can join him Mr. Potter," Snape offered. "Isn't that what friends are for? Helping each other?" Snape growled. "The rest of you, dismissed!"  
  
There was a rush to the door, as students fled the potions class room. Probably hoping that the side effects of what ever Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, were creating, didn't have any side effects.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo soo soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating anything!!!! I love all my reviewers!! And I'll understand if you hate me... I've been busy lately.. And I had no inspiration... I'm soooooooo sorry... I hope you will all forgive me.... some day... 


	6. Harry's Denial

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating since forever... hee hee hee... my fault... sorry. Well I know this story is kind of corny, but I'm trying ok.... Give me a few chapters... I SWEAR THIS IS A HERMIONE/DRACO FIC!!! I PROMISE!!! Just let me get over the 'summer happenings'... it'll all be good... Honest... It takes time... I think... Oh well.. This is just a really screwed fic....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for what I own....  
  
Chapter Six: Harry's Denial  
  
"RON!" Harry tackled a red headed boy emerging from the glass doors, carrying a large trunk out with him.  
  
Hermione joined in the embrace. Ron let go of Harry and picked her up, he crushed her against his chest.  
  
"Ron you're squishing me!" Hermione struggled to breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry," he placed her down gently. "I missed you guy-" Ron stared open mouthed at Hermione. It reminded her of a fish out of water.  
  
Hermione blushed. After the concert, she had taken beauty tips from Maya. Mostly because of Travis. Travis was currently waiting in the parking lot for her. They had spent a lot of time together in the past two weeks. He had taken her to see concerts, and places in Sudbury. She knew she had fallen for him, and fallen hard. She thought about him constantly, it was almost scary. He plagued her thoughts, some times she wondered if he knew that she thought about him like this.  
  
Harry had been a little cold toward her lately. He tried to burn holes into the pavement with his eyes as Ron gawked at their best friend.  
  
"You ok Ron?" Hermione asked politely, smirking slightly at her friend's reaction.  
  
"Ye-ah, fine," Ron smiled weakly. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You don't like the new look?" Hermione frowned slightly.  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Ron smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks Maya helped out," she spun around to show him. "She took my shopping."  
  
"Maya?" Ron inquired.  
  
"My cousin," Hermione informed him.  
  
"I thought you hated them?"  
  
"Well, I uh, well," Hermione started. "People can change."  
  
"You or them?" Harry shot.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Let's go, we have so much to catch up on," Hermione led Ron out the door, Harry followed slowly.  
  
"You know 'Mione, I, well. You know how we've always been close, and well I thought maybe this summer, maybe we could. You know if you weren't," Ron stumbled along, dragging his trunk.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron I want you to meet some one!" Hermione took off running.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione jumped a tall boy with blue hair. He watched as they kissed, and the boy's hands traveled down her waist. He couldn't take anymore, he shut his eyes.  
  
"And that would be dear 'Mione's boyfriend," Harry came up from behind Ron. "Here let me help you with your trunk."  
Ron clenched his fists.  
  
"I know man, I know," Harry said sympathetically, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
Later that evening Harry was helping Ron get settled in the basements living/guest room. The men had to share the basement and the girls shared a room on the second floor. There was three rooms in the basement, one was Draven's room, and was fairly big, but Harry's and Ron's room's could barely fit a bed in them, so they had to leave there trunks in the living room.  
  
"I can't believe she let him touch her like that," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"They go out a lot," Harry told him. "She has a tongue ring now."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ron momentarily flipped out. "What's a tongue ring?"  
  
There was a cold laugh from behind Draven's door. Draven swung his door open, and stepped out.  
  
A picture of Malfoy, flashed across Harry's mind. "Something humor you, Draven?"  
  
Draven smirked. "Why yes actually, there is. You both have it in for my cousin," Draven tried to hold back his mirth.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, like that was the stupidest thing you ever heard.  
  
Draven put on his fake British accent, which he mastered from watching Spike off Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with his little sister Maya. "You blokes, got it bad for my cousin."  
  
Harry shook his head, but Ron stared at the ground like his hand had just been caught in the cookie jar.  
  
"Come on Harry, be a man. Admit it," Draven told him. "Hell, if she wasn't me cousin, I'd probably be skirt chasen' her too."  
  
Harry quivered at the thought. Only one word came to mind. Incest.  
  
Draven stared Harry down. "I noticed the way you looked at her when she was with that blue haired dude. I saw you salivating when she walked down those stairs that night right before the concert," Draven leaned forward. "The way her tank top hugged her chest in all the right places, the way her skirt hiked up when she moved, the way her hips swayed as she walked."  
  
Harry had closed his eye's remembering that night.  
  
"You watched her lips move when she spoke, they way she licked her lips nervously," Draven went on. "I bet you were imagining what else that tongue could-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, his face was slightly flushed. "That's enough."  
  
Draven smirked. "I knew you had a thing for her."  
  
"I don't know how you can talk about your cousin like that," Harry said disgusted.  
  
Draven grinned, ignoring his comment. "You're just mad because you never thought about Hermione that way. Because you only saw her as a friend, not someone you could be intimate with. My sister made Hermione into what she is. And you never noticed her before. You base everything on looks don't you?" Draven sneered. "I bet 'Mione has watched you go through, girl, after girl, and you never once thought about her. And now she's happy," Draven told them. "She loves someone and it's not you, and you hate that. You nauseate me. The both of you," Draven told them, calmly leaving them in a dazed state. He walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry looked at the ground, his face flushed with anger. "He's right," he whispered to Ron. )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
"Hey Maya!" Hermione beamed at her cousin, Travis had just dropped her off.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Maya said less enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione looked at the saddened expression of her cousin. "What's the matter?"  
  
Maya sighed. "You're never around anymore 'Mione. We were getting along so well, I just miss you that's all. It was really fun with you around, we did stuff together. I like having another girl around the house."  
  
"I'm sorry Maya," Hermione wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Tomorrow we'll have an us day."  
  
"It's not just me that's missing you 'Mione," Maya told her, hugging her back. "You barely talked to Ron since he got here. I don't know what's up with Harry, he's mopping around like a sick puppy, and Draven stormed out of here half and hour ago, for God only knows why," Maya told her everyone else's problems. "I think tomorrow we should do something crazy tomorrow, all of us!"  
  
"That sounds great Maya!" Hermione broke the hug. "But what?"  
  
Maya smirked; it made Hermione wonder if she looked like that when she smiled.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "Harry wake up," she whispered again. "Hmm," Hermione thought for a second. She snaked her hands under the sheets, and tickled Harry's sides evilly.  
  
Harry groaned, finally he stirred awake. He pinned is assailant under him.  
  
Hermione struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let her move. They stayed there for a few minutes. No one moved, and no one said anything. Eventually Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Harry. Can you let me go now?"  
  
"Oh right. Sorry Hermione," Harry got off of her and sat on his bed not facing her.  
  
"We're going out today, all of us. Maya has a little trip planed for us," Hermione smiled sweetly at him. But he wasn't looking at her, his back was to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she wondered if he was wearing anything at all. He was wrapped up in a comforter. Hermione shook her head at the thought. Noticing she wasn't getting anywhere Hermione went to wake up Ron.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
A/N: I've been working all day on this... I'm not sure if Draven is a good cousin, or a bad cousin... I'm pretty sure he can go either way... Some times he's cool... Some times he's evil... Sometimes I don't think he cares... This is a work in progress... hope you enjoyed... I'll write more in a bit... I'm getting threats from reviewers from my other stories... tee hee hee... well TBC... Crimson Dragoness 


	7. Dead Girls Dancing

A/N: ok since most of you are lost in my story right now, namely because of my lack of updating... hee... hee... I will give you a last time thinger... incase some of you haven't noticed I switch for summer holidays to the school year.. Alternating what happens... so I will give last times for the two previous chapters... aren't I kind??  
  
Last time (school): "Weasley," Snape sneered through gritted teeth. "Detention, clean this entire room, not one speck is left green. Understood?"  
  
Ron nodded mutely.  
  
"But professor, it wasn't Ron's-" Harry protested.  
  
"Then you can join him Mr. Potter," Snape offered. "Isn't that what friends are for? Helping each other?" Snape growled. "The rest of you, dismissed!"  
  
There was a rush to the door, as students fled the potions class room. Probably hoping that the side effects of what ever Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, were creating, didn't have any side effects.  
  
Last time (summer vacation): Hermione struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let her move. They stayed there for a few minutes. No one moved, and no one said anything. Eventually Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Harry. Can you let me go now?"  
  
"Oh right. Sorry Hermione," Harry got off of her and sat on his bed not facing her.  
  
"We're going out today, all of us. Maya has a little trip planed for us," Hermione smiled sweetly at him. But he wasn't looking at her, his back was to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she wondered if he was wearing anything at all. He was wrapped up in a comforter. Hermione shook her head at the thought. Noticing she wasn't getting anywhere Hermione went to wake up Ron.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
Chapter Seven: Dead Girls Dancing  
  
Amused Hermione made her way to her next class, potions had been interesting to say the least. Not only had she caused her own commotion, but her best friends had too. An odd sense of pride floated through her. She could hear stalking foot steps behind her, which only entertained Hermione further. Being her playful, deviant, tormenting self her oh-so- loving cousins taught her to be, or just one in particular. Hermione decided class would be boring, and she needed to go for a walk.  
  
"Dead girls dancing, burn and twirl, witch hunt, witch hunt, burn this girl," called a voice behind her playfully.  
  
Hermione's stalker was indeed masculine, certainly following her, and knew the words to Jack off Jill, a Muggle man hating band. At first this almost scared her, a) her stalker either knew about her summer, b) liked to sing not-so-commonly heard Muggle music, or c) was there at the time she was singing that in front of a very large audience. Which was plausible? Too plausible.  
  
Hermione sped off in the direction of her new head dorm. It was the only place she knew that only one other person could get into, and she prayed that her stalker wasn't him. If it was in fact him, then she would be in for a world of humiliation.  
  
Behind her, her stalker was running to, or jogging really. It was like one of those dreams were no matter how hard you run the antagonist is still right be hind you. Like this dream I once had about this giant crab chasing me, and no matter how hard I ran the giant crab was right behind me, it even had lighting bolts shooting out of its eyes. And then I called my friend up and told her what happened, and on the other end all I could hear was the flip of pages, and then a gasp and she said "YOU'RE GAY!" I was like what the hell, and she asked if it had lighting bolts shooting out of its eyes, and I said yes, and she was like, "THAT MEANS YOUR SUPER GAY!" But back to the story.  
  
Hermione skidded to a stop outside the portrait door, she whispered the password and jumped inside. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She heard the peeping tom stop outside the door.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure why her first instinct was to run, nor did she know why the person in question followed her. But she did not intend to find out. She swiftly went up to the Boy's Dorm and "borrowed" Harry's cloak.  
  
Quietly she covered herself and slipped out the portrait, there in the hall way she saw Blaise Zambini leaning leisurely against the wall.  
  
"You can take off the cloak Granger, no need to fret," he grinned in her general direction.  
  
"You say that now," she said slipping out from under the cloak and stuffing it in her bag. "I guess you see a lot of girls running away from you."  
  
"It's true Granger, but I thought you would have been a little more original," Blaise sighed.  
  
"I wasn't in the mood," Hermione stated.  
  
"Tell me when you are," Blaise said grinning.  
  
"How about I don't," Hermione said annoyed. "It was really a pleasure talking to you and all, but I am late for Charms," Hermione pushed past him.  
  
"Really?" Blaise asked stupidly following her. "It didn't looked like you wanted to go to Charms to me," Blaise trailed off in thought.  
  
"Well your horrible singing made me decide that Charms is a class I absolutely must attend," Hermione told him.  
  
"And how is that?" Blaise questioned.  
  
"When I think of a good enough lie, I will tell you," Hermione walked faster.  
  
Blaise sped up and didn't say anything for a few moments. Hermione enjoyed the silence, especially as they got closer to the Charms classroom. Suddenly Blaise stuck out his arm and stopped Hermione from moving forwards.  
  
"You only did that to feel my breasts, didn't you?" Hermione asked as she backed up a few steps.  
  
Blaise smirked. "Yes Granger I did," he said taking a step towards her. "Dead girls dancing, burn and twirl," he sang poorly.  
  
"Why are you singing that?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I like the song," Blaise shrugged. "Witch hunt, witch hunt burn this girl."  
  
"Ok, that's enough, you made your point, anything else?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"What were you doing there?" Blaise asked roughly pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"Why do you care?" Hermione asked. "You don't own the place."  
  
"No, but there are certain family's that go there, certain family's such as the Malfoy's," Blaise hissed. "Stay away from Draco, if you know what's good for you," Blaise did a very good impression of Snape as he swished his cloak as he walked away.  
  
"Fuck you!" Hermione shouted to Blaise's back.  
  
"Gladly Granger, just name the time and the place," Blaise sneered back.  
  
Hermione huffed into the Charms classroom. She didn't answer any questions about where she had been, she just that there with angry thoughts about Zambini and his comments. How dare he think she was trying to seduce Draco Malfoy of all people. How dare he tell her who to stay away from. She would have to teach him a lesson.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
"So Hermione, how was your day?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Good I guess," she eyed him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," Harry said. He elbowed Ron in the sides.  
  
"Stop it Harry, fuck, I'm trying to eat," Ron muttered as they sat there in the great hall eating their dinner.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his friend as he they both started shoving large mountains of food into their mouths.  
  
Hermione turned her head in disgust. Her eyes traveled to the other tables, a Ravenclaw boy was eyeing her, and she rolled her eye's in a bored fashion. Slowly her eyes drifted to Draco Malfoy, with a coy expression on his face. He was diligently conversing with Blaise Zambini. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of their encounter. Draco raised his head to meet Hermione's gaze, she continued to look at him.  
  
"Hey guy's, I'm gonna go do some stuff," Hermione told Harry and Ron, her eyes not leaving Draco's.  
  
"Yeah sure 'Moine," Harry said in between mouthfuls.  
  
Hermione got up and walked swiftly without a glance back. She wondered if he would follow. She walked to the library and listened for foot steps. She heard none. "Crap," she sighed and pushed through the doors.  
  
Hermione was in the Library for about an hour and no one came in. She was getting a little bored and already finished most of her homework for the next week. She slowly packed up her things and left the Library.  
  
She could hear foot steps behind her as soon as she left the door. She grinned. She headed to the portrait with a basket of fruit with the ticklish pear. She turned another corner, and the footsteps continued behind her.  
  
"Are you going to run away from me?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Possibly," Hermione shrugged and continued walking not looking back.  
  
"Miss Granger, trying to seduce the head boy," laughed the voice.  
  
"In your dreams maybe," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Yes my dreams," Draco Malfoy said. "I have been having some interesting ones lately."  
  
"Oh really," Hermione said sounding quite bored. She had heard from many giggling girls that Draco Malfoy was a sex God, that he was such a charmer, that Draco Malfoy was so handsome and good at whatever he does to a lady. But quiet frankly Hermione was wondering what his intentions were exactly, besides follow her around.  
  
"Yes really," he came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, "And you seem to be the source of them Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione was stunned for a few moments, she caught her breath, and moved away from his arm. "It's nice to know that you have been dreaming about me, really I'm flattered," Hermione began as she walked closer to the portrait.  
  
Draco laughed, which almost made Hermione smile, keyword being almost. Draco continued to follow her until she was standing outside the portrait door. "If you are hungry you should have ate more at dinner, instead of spending all your time in the library," he informed Hermione.  
  
"You know about the kitchens?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Indeed," Draco nodded. "Father made sure I get nothing but the best from this school, and all access to the kitchens," he smiled at Hermione evilly, and ran his finger down the pear.  
  
The door swung open and Draco stepped in front of Hermione and into the kitchen's.  
  
Hermione walked away from the portrait and down the hall, she wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. This couldn't be of course because he took so long to get to the library, nor could it be because he was trying to make her attracted to him and it wasn't working.  
  
On her way back to her dorm Hermione formed an evilly wicked plan. Two actually, but only one set of thoughts. She was going to show Blaise who was boss, and pay back Draco Malfoy for everything he has ever done. She slept peacefully that night. Very peacefully.  
  
)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(  
  
I AM SOOOOO SOOOOORRY!!! I am such a bad author for not updating... and I am SO SORRY that this chapter is so short. I will try to update faster... thanks for being the greatest reviewers every x_X 


	8. Back?

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!**  
  
_Disclaimer: I own...... umm.... nothing?_   
  
Authors note: I- well.... many sharp pointy objects get thrown at me Ok OK! I was eaten by a monster from the happy lagoon... do you forgive me now???? Well I have a predicament... See I'm at my Grampa's for two months, and I didn't send myself the chapter that is suppose to go here.... so what if I continued the next chapters any way and when I get back home I'll add in the missing peice.... would that satisfy the masses? huh!!! Would it!!! **OR WILL THE DEATH THREATS WILL CONTINUE!?!?!?!?   
**  
So if you want me to continue minus this chapter and add it later on... in like a month or so... I'm sorry it will be a little confusing... but I promise to get that chapter in when I get home.... I'm sorry guy's... but please give me your imput so I know whether or not to keep posting.... In all honesty this is the favourite fanfic that I have written so far....   
  
Thank you every reveiwer....   
  
The Dragyness.... )O( 


	9. Camp aka the author's creative chapter t...

Authors Note: heh heh... Hi? Sorry about such the long wait.... I'll really try to up date faster... but I've had some original stories that have been more important to me right now... You guy's still love me thought... right?

With out further ado, I give:

**Camp (also known as: author can't make up a good chapter title)**

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

Harry groaned, finally he stirred awake. He pinned is assailant under him.

Hermione struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let her move. They stayed there for a few minutes. No one moved, and no one said anything. Eventually Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Harry. Can you let me go now?"

"Oh right. Sorry Hermione," Harry got off of her and sat on his bed not facing her.

"We're going out today, all of us. Maya has a little trip planed for us," Hermione smiled sweetly at him. But he wasn't looking at her, his back was to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she wondered if he was wearing anything at all. He was wrapped up in a comforter. Hermione shook her head at the thought. Noticing she wasn't getting anywhere Hermione went to wake up Ron.

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

"This is your big plan?" Draven asked Maya. "Fishing?"

"Hey, I can't be wild and crazy all the time," Maya defended herself.

"Yes you can, you're my sister, we're from the same blood," Draven informed her.

"Hardy har har," Maya sneered. "Well mister hot shot, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"I could have, if you asked me," Draven sneered.

"Suuuuure," Maya said sarcastically.

"Enough you two," Hermione scolded. "This will be fun," she said taking Maya's side of the argument.

"Fine," Draven complied. "What better way can a Goth spend his summer vacation, then out in the sun, without any hot chicks," Draven complained.

Hermione and Maya glared at him.

"Ok, chicks who aren't related," he rephrased.

"Much better," Maya smiled.

Maya and Hermione packed there little boat they rented, while the guy's stood there silently. Harry starred at the ground, Ron watched the girls, and Draven looked menacingly between the two boys.

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

"This is your big plan?" Draven asked Maya. "Fishing?"

"Hey, I can't be wild and crazy all the time," Maya defended herself.

"Yes you can, you're my sister, we're from the same blood," Draven informed her.

"Hardy har har," Maya sneered. "Well mister hot shot, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"I could have, if you asked me," Draven sneered.

"Suuuuure," Maya said sarcastically.

"Enough you two," Hermione scolded. "This will be fun," she said taking Maya's side of the argument.

"Fine," Draven complied. "What better way can a Goth spend his summer vacation, then out in the sun, with out any hot chicks," Draven complained.

Hermione and Maya glared at him.

"Ok, chicks who aren't related," he rephrased.

"Much better," Maya smiled.

Maya and Hermione packed there little boat they rented, while the guy's stood there silently. Harry starred at the ground, Ron watched the girls, and Draven looked menacingly between the two boy's.

"What's the matter with you all?" Maya asked eyeing them suspiciously as they paddled out into the lake. Maya and Draven's parents owned a little cabin on the lake. It was Maya's idea to head off to the cabin for a little adventure.

"Nothing," Draven said scornfully, sitting uncomfortably.

"Then pull the pickle out of your ass," Maya hissed at her brother.

"You," he shot back in disdain.

Maya and Hermione paddled on ruthlessly. Occasionally Maya would try and make Ron and or Harry say, "You and your stupid fucking rope," over and over again. Not ever giving them a reason for the repetition of the same bloodly line. It may have been because they watch the movie Boondock Saints the night before, and they are the only males she knew of with an accent. Although Hermione tried to remind her that the guys on the movie were Irish, not British, therefore it does not have the same effect.

They arrived there at about noon, having been up and down the lake fishing here and there. It had been very uneventful, mostly filled with Draven's constant ranting about the sun and it's harmful rays.

"It's not my fault I tan so easily," Draven commented having not moved the entire trip he looked almost gleeful as Maya tied the boat to the dock.

Harry observed the environment. A small log cabin was overwhelmed by a forest of tall pine trees, no sand surrounded the mini Island, just large rocks that formed natural docks into the inky black liquid. "That says a lot about your complexion," Harry pointed out dully. "It looks as though you haven't seen the sun in years."

"I despise the sun," Draven said simply.

"Why?" Ron asked as the group headed up to the cabin.

"It hurts my eyes," Draven shrugged effortlessly.

"That's your only reason?" Harry inspected.

"Yeah," Draven said threateningly.

"Sorry," Ron backed off grumpily.

The cabin was a comfortable old place, four rooms, a kitchen meshed with a living room, and a storage room. The out house was down a path at the back of the cabin. Hermione made her way across the kitchen and put their fishing things down on the dusty grey counter. There was no table, or any furnishings for that matter, in any part of the house. Random mismatched sleeping bags and pillows covered one side of the living room corner just under a big window that looked over the lake.

A small hallway lead out of the kitchen into the four other rooms, the floors had no carpet, just particle board. No walls were painted, nor were there any sort of decorating being done. No curtains hung in the windows, nor were there lights, or doors on rooms.

"This place looks worse then I remember," Draven said examining a piece of insulation sticking out of the wall.

"Shut up," Maya smacked him on the back of the head.

Slowly the day went by, they fished, swam and did other semi-normal teenage stuff. Draven thought he never could be happier when it was time to leave.

"Let's stay the night Maya," Hermione begged her cousin. "You guys have extra clothes here already."

Maya looked concerned. "But they are old clothes, what if they don't fit?"

Hermione and Maya were sitting on one of the cool rocks that sprang out of the lake. "Come on, whose going to see us out here?" Hermione asked.

"There are other cabins on here, anyone could come over 'Mione," Maya countered.

"Come on, everyone is having a good time. I swear Draven almost died of laughter when he surprised Ron with the water gun," Hermione smiled at the memory.

"You're right, maybe a few more days of this and Draven will wear colour," Maya giggled.

"Don't count on it," Draven said taking a seat beside them.

"Hey Draven," Hermione beamed. "Can we stay? PLEASE!!!"

Draven almost looked like he thought about this, but a sharp, "No," was her reply.

"Why not?" Maya queried.

"Because I don't want to stay in this filth," Draven answered indifferently.

"We are staying," Maya scolded him.

Draven stalked off swiftly to pout.

"Thanks Maya," Hermione hugged her cousin.

"Don't thank me," Maya smirked. "I was just too lazy to load everything back up and paddle back."

The girls sat in silence and watched the water roll in, splashing softly against the rocks. There was a crash in the kitchen and they both turned towards the cabin.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron came running down a path, both with odd excretions on their faces. They came to an abrupt halt when they reached the girls.

"It's for you 'Mione," Ron handed the green envelope to Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it, and ripping off the top.

"I don't know, pig brought it," Ron said.

"Pig?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Miss Hermione Granger," the letter zipped out of it's envelope and began to speak. "You are invited to Vivicula, North America's underground club for teen wizards and witches. If you wish to attend, there is a gathering tomorrow night, at Ajax Ontario, in the abandoned warehouse. Please make it a point to fill in the form in the envelope and list the exact number of guests you would like to bring. Please note that their will be no muggles allowed, and any violation of this rule will threaten the entire group. Thank you, and hope to see you there," the voice disappeared and the letter floated to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Maya asked in amazement.

"A high tech telegram?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Oh," Maya shrugged it off. "What's a muggle?"

"A non-mag-" Ron started.

"Umm, a relative," Hermione lied again.

"A relative?" Maya asked. "Why would that threaten anyone? And what was all that about witches and stuff?"

"A prank?" Hermione offered. "Probably some kid from school trying to be funny," Hermione laughed falsely.

"You said your owl delivered that Ron?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Their like carrier pigeons," he laughed along with Hermione nervously.

"Let's go to sleep," Hermione said. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Me too."

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

Hermione awoke, stiff from the hard wood floors. Her back ached as she redressed herself in yesterdays clothes. The letter slipped out of her pocket and landed on the floor.

"Hmm," she said to herself. She filled out the form, and placed her number of guests as two. She tiptoed out of her room and gave to form to the hyper owl and watched it buzz away with great zeal.

"What are you doing up so early Hermione?" Harry asked coming up from behind her.

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice. "I just filled out that form, are you guy's going to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"You what!?" Harry gasped.

"I sent the form," Hermione said more slowly, so perhaps he could hear her more clearly.

"You don't even know who sent it," Harry ranted.

Hermione rolled her eye's at him. "Come on Harry, even if it was a trap, you could kick anyone's ass."

Harry smiled at this. Most likely proud at the fact Hermione said he could beat up anyone. Although the only one he wanted to beat up was her boyfriend.

"So you'll come with me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'll come," Harry sighed. "Someone has to protect you."

Hermione punched him in the arm, and walked away.

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

"I want food," Draven stated bluntly around mid day- which was the time he finally got up.

Maya and Hermione were sitting by the lake watching the water peacefully.

"Go make something yourself you lazy twat sniffer," Maya yelled at him.

Hermione giggled.

Draven glared at the pair. "When are we going home?"

"When I say so," Maya snapped.

"Will that be any time soon?" Draven asked sharply.

Ron crept up behind Draven.

"NO!" Maya yelled at him.

"Fine!" Draven hissed.

Ron pushed Draven into the water. "Wasn't bothering you ladies was he?"

"YOU BRITISH BASTARD!" Draven cursed form the water.

Hermione grinned. "Run Ron, but remember, this is an Island, so he's going to catch you some time."

Ron high tailed it through the tree's and a very angry Draven stomped after him.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," Draven muttered over and over again.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"We should start packing up now, before Draven decides to kill your guests," Maya informed her.

Hermione nodded.

"Besides I hear your going out tonight," Maya said.

"Oh yeah," Hermione recalled. "There's that party."

"No problem."

)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o-)O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O( -o- )O(

The gang loaded up everything and headed back home. Hermione stared out the window the entire trip.


End file.
